Hunt Mode
Hunt Mode is the primary game mode of Evolve. The monster and hunters are pitted against each other in different maps. Goals The monsters primary motivation in Hunt is to destroy the power relay, most commonly achieved by killing all hunters on the map before reinforcements arrive. The hunters must either kill the monster or '''run out the clock '''by denying access to the power relay long enough for the 20 minute timer to expire. Once the timer has three minutes remaining, any combat will pause the countdown, meaning that most games will end with one side dead. Hunting and Evolving The monster starts in its weakest and smallest form, Stage 1, just underneath the drop point for the Hunters with a short headstart. To accomplish its goal, the monster feeds to gain armor and Evolve to Stage 3, its most powerful form. The monster can gain Evolution points by incapacitating hunters (worth 2 points each) or eating food on the map (worth 1-4 points). When sufficient energy has been gathered, the monster may enter a cocoon-like state, immobilizing it for 9 seconds and setting its armor to 25% maximum. During this time, the monster takes increased damage but can add new points to its four available skills, dramatically increasing its power and utility in combat. At Stage 3, the monster is large enough to take the power relay apart by itself, provided no hunters interrupt. The hunters, in turn, try to hunt and kill the monster before this occurs. By tracking the monster and catching it within a mobile Arena, they create a 60 second window in which the monster is forced to fight them on hunter terms. The monster can be found through a variety of means, including: * Tracks left by the monster when not sneaking * Eaten food left by the monster * Broken foliage and destructible terrain destroyed by the monster * The sound of the monsters footsteps when not sneaking (audible from 110 meters away) * The sound of the monster sniffing, audible from variable distances: ** Goliath/Meteor Goliath: 50 meters ** Kraken: 60 meters ** Wraith: 65 meters ** Behemoth: 85 meters ** Gorgon: 53 meters * The sound of startled spotters, audible from at least 250 meters * Other distressed wildlife behavior * Birds in the sky, visible from 250 meters ** Startled Batrays, scattered across the map ** Hungry Harpies, summoned at regular intervals when the monster feeds under open sky. * The unique tracking ability given to each trapper, ranging from tracking darts to homing dogs to orbital satellite marking. * Direct vision of the monster and the red "ping" dot generated by savvy players. Permanent Progress Each side can generate permanent progress towards their goals. For monsters, this comes in the form of health "Strikes", a 20% reduction of the hunters health created by reducing a hunters health to 0, incapacitating them. Each hunter may have up to two strikes, rendering them extremely fragile and easily removed. Once a hunter has two strikes, reducing them to 0 health again kills them instantly, forcing them to the dropship. For hunters, permanent progress involves breaking through the monsters Armor and dealing damage to its health (the red bar). Any damage dealt in this way will remain throughout the game, though the monster will gain additional health bars with each Evolve. Strategy and Tips Hunters * When hunting in the early stages, it's useful to split into two groups - one (typically the Assault and Medic) to beat the bushes and chase the monster around the map, and the other (typically the Support and Trapper) to cut off the monster and place it in a favorable dome. * Hunters run at a speed of 5.5 meters/second, Monsters at a speed of 7.5 meters/second. If you want to catch the monster, you have to cut it off or corner it, not follow behind it. Monsters * While monsters have low health at early stages, they still pack a punch. Pushing for a strike in a dome is often far better than trying to avoid or mitigate damage, especially if you can take the trapper down and end the dome early. Trivia * It's interesting to note that the monsters goal is not actually to kill the hunters, but to destroy the Patterson Devices on the map. Patterson technology (the swiss army knife equation that allows for faster than light travel in the Evolve universe, amongst other things) concerns the monsters more than the destruction of any other part of Shear colony. = Videos Category:Gameplay Category:Modes